The Unexpected Adventure
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: Cheesy title I know haha Robin and Much come across a girl that's been kidnapped and offer to help escort her back home before her family arrives and assumes the worst. Preseason 1


**So I just kinda had this idea in my head and thought it would be fun to write so enjoy!**

I blinked my eyes open to find myself staring up at a ceiling that looked like it would cave in at any moment. I lifted my head up and felt a pain in my neck after sitting with my head tilted back for god knows how long. As I looked around at my surroundings I could deduce I was in some sort of room in a house, that looked like no one had made use of it in ages. As I tried to get up from the chair I was sitting in I found I was restrained by several pieces of rope tying me down. My head started to hurt as I began to remember how I ended up in this situation.

Let's see I was riding ahead of my family on my horse, because I had offered to prepare the house for our incoming guests, while the rest of the family would escort them safely to our home. Our guest's were my mother's childhood friend and her family, and they were absolute nobs. Nothing we did would make them happy. The worst of them was the eldest son Micah. Dear lord not only did he have the biggest ego you could possibly imagine but he also would not stop following me around, it was the most irritating thing ever . You would think reconnecting with her childhood friend would have made my mother happy, but on the contrary it made my mother quite stressed. She felt the need to impress them and show my father, brother, and I off like show ponies. Hence why I was sent ahead by father to make sure everything would be perfect, and also to make sure my mother wouldn't have a heart attack... and also on my behalf to get away from Micah. It had felt nice to be by myself. Of course it turned out everything had been too perfect since after about a day's worth of riding I had been attacked.

It had been when I was trying to set up camp for the night that I heard a twig snap. My heart beat had increased and I slowly reached for the sword my brother had lent to me just in case. I stood up and looked around the slowly darkening forest. Something had made a noise behind me and I quickly turned around. The next thing I knew I blacked out. And here we have now come full circle.

I tried to find a way to squeeze my hands out of the rope but all it did was rub my hands raw. My escape attempt stopped when I heard footsteps approaching and the door to which I was hidden in opened. A man came in through the door. His appearance reminded me of a snake with his greasy brown hair and thin face.

"You are Margery Collins," the snake like man stated.  
"And you're ugly but let's not point out the obvious here shall we," I said trying to sound brave. The man smirked at me and got closer to me. I tried to retract back but that almost tipped my chair backward. The snake man caught my chair with his hand as he grabbed onto it and pulled me upright.  
"Yesterday you were seen with the Parvati family, and it was noted that your family is in close relationship with them" he continued stating the obvious. Clearly they must have been following us this whole time. I stayed silent, not knowing what to say.  
"The Parvatis are supposedly very wealthy. Now it seems since you are in such close relationship with them they might be willing to pay a price for your pretty head," he finally explained. Of course this is what this was all about. It was about what everything seemed to be about these days when it came to crime in this country. Money. Ever since taxes had increased people were doing anything to get what they could.  
"I'll scream," I threatened.  
"Do your best there's no one that can hear you within 12 miles," he said. I suddenly felt very frightened as I realized there really didn't seem to be a way out of here.  
"Now here is the plan, I am going to send a messenger asking for whatever it'll take to get you back to safety if it does not get answered within three days...well you can take a guess at what'll happen next" he said as he backed away from me now.  
"Enjoy your stay," he smiled as he closed the door behind him. I just tried to answer by giving him a nod trying not to show my fear. After he shut the door it was then that I really let my emotions loose. I tried to calm myself down by taking deep breaths and shaking my head, since I couldn't wipe my tears away. This wasn't the time to panic. The more time I spent in here alone the more time I had to escape. I tried to struggle again against the rope around my wrist. I almost thought about breaking my thumbs to see if that would work but my escaped attempt was interrupted by a noise.  
"Psst" I heard someone say. I looked around the room and was caught off guard by a pair of blue eyes looking at me. It had taken me so much by surprise that I had accidentally let out a little shriek.  
"Shhhhhhh," the person whispered. The person jumped in through the window and it ended up being a man with a bow and quiver on him. A very attractive man I might add, not that it mean's anything but it added some light to the way this day was going.  
"You alright?" he asked as he came up to me.  
"Well I'm kind of tied up at the moment" I whispered back.  
"I'll fix that in a minute," he said.  
"How come I hear two voices in there," a voice said on the other side of the door.  
"I'm talking to myself," I quickly answered hoping that completely idiotic response would suffice. The man raised one of his eyebrows at me with a small smile on his face.  
"Well tell yourself to be quiet," the voice answered back. The man and I made eye contact and he went back to work on the ropes.  
"I'm Robin by the way," he told me.  
"Margery," I answered.  
"Bloody hell these are like sailor's knots" he said. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Snake Man, who saw Robin the minute he walked.  
"Had a feeling it would come to this, sit tight there Margery" Robin said as he stood up and shot Snake Man in the shoulder with one of his arrows.

"Don't really plan on going anywhere" I answered him. That was when all chaos seemed to ensue. Snake Man seemed to have several friends in the house with him and they all came in at once to attack against Robin.

"Your right!" I shouted at Robin. He turned to his right and punched one of Snake Man's friends.  
"Thanks" Robin smiled at me.

"No problem" I nodded at him. Snake Man and his gang seemed to be children of the Greek titans, because they would not back down.  
"MUCH" Robin shouted. I heard the sound of a door opening behind me and the person Robin had called for ran in.  
"Help her" Robin advised to the person behind me. Clearly he seemed to have the situation at hand for the moment.  
"You wouldn't happen to have a knife on you would you" A man's voice asked behind me.  
"I wouldn't be sitting here if I had a knife" I tried to answer in a not sarcastic voice, as hard as it was. The next thing I knew the chair I was in was being hefted up.  
"What are you doing?" I asked the man behind me.  
"It's the best idea I have" he said as he started to slightly run out of the house with me tied to a chair on his back. Robin quickly followed out after us.  
"Well this wasn't how I planned on getting out. STRANGEST RESCUE...EVER" I muttered to myself as I bounced up and down from the man's running. Robin laughed at my comment.

**So there it is hope you liked it!**


End file.
